The Danger of New Heights
by snowdrops12
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama switches bodies. Sometimes life gives you lemons and sometimes it makes it impossible for you to get the- damn it, Hinata, how the hell do you reach anything with these arms?


Hinata and Kageyama switches bodies. Sometimes life gives you lemons and sometimes it makes it impossible for you to get the- damn it, Hinata, how the hell do you reach anything with these arms?

Author comment; I basically wrote this in an hour and I have done zero fact checks, so I apologize if something is off. It's basically just a cute fluffy story to give you feels. 3

Kageyama blinked. He opened and closed his mouth. The reflection mirrored his moves, but the eyes that blinked wasn't his usual dark ones, but instead big, honey-coloured ones, round with surprise and confusion. His mouth, no, his whole body wasn't his. Kageyama tried to pinch himself and even tried to bounce around a bit, the hair on his head bouncing almost comically with the motions.

"What. The. Hell." Kageyama scrunched up his(?) face when he heard how wrong his voice sounded. It was much higher, and even if it was a voice he had heard a thousand, no millions of time, it sounded different, like it was echoed and scrambled.

Yeah, no matter how he looked at it, it was that damn pipsqueak that looked back at him in the mirror.

"Are you kidding me?" Kageyama had to grab the toilet sink to stabilize himself, almost hitting his head on how much higher the sink was than usual. "This. Can't. Be. Happening?"

"Wha- Kageyama? There's something weird with my body? Huh, why is my voice so weird too?" Kageyama rolled his eyes, the Hinata in the mirror making a dissatisfied expression. His voice sounded so wrong being used by, what he had to assume, Hinata. It was still low, but with a speech pattern and rhythm that made it sound like he was much younger than he really was.

"Hey dumbass." Kageyama decided to get back to the bedroom, stopping in his track as he stared at himself/Hinata, guessing he was mirroring the look of horror and bewilderment he saw on his own face.

"Wha- that's-how-" Hinata was blubbering, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping wide.

"Stop doing that with my face, it's weird as hell!" Kageyama snapped, trying to flatten down his(Hinata's?) hair with his hand, clicking his tongue as it only made it even more tousled.

"Yeah, no use doing that, my mum tried every morning until middle school and nothing helped. More importantly, Kageyama, what is going on? Why, why are you looking like me? And what happened to me? Am I-"

"Well, take a guess, genius?" Kageyama flopped down next to his own body and oh wow, was that a weird feeling. It felt like he was having an out of body experience, but at the same time being in a body that was most certainly not his. The proportion and movements were all so wrong. And his body felt like it was buzzing somehow, and there was an restless itch inside him, making him having a hard time sitting still.

"Hey, don't yell at me! Oh wow, I didn't know my face could look like that!" Hinata exclaimed and then started to poke all over Kageyama's, or to be exact, his own face. "Oh, I do guess I have pretty soft cheeks!"

"Stop it, idiot!" Kageyama slapped the probing hands away, scowling, not liking at all the childish look of expression his face was showing. It was amazing still, even if it was his face and his body, the expressions and movements were so much like Hinata, and he wondered if he would have recognized right away no matter what body Hinata would have been stuck in. Kageyama bet he would recognize Hinata even if he had been stuck as a cat. Hinata as a cat would be pretty-

"Oiii, Kageyama! Earth to Kageyama! Wipe that creepy smile of my face! What are thinking about? Killing a puppy?"

"Wha- why would I do that, dumbass!" Kageyama spluttered and sent a glare towards his own face, having a feeling it didn't look half as threatening on Hinata's puppy face. "I'm obviously thinking about what we should do to get back to normal!"

"You are? Well, of course I'm too!" Hinata coughed, and Kageyama had to snort. Hinata was a bad liar to start with, and he was no less so in Kageyama's body.

"Yeah, right."

"I was!"

"I said, yeah right!"

"Aaarghh!" Hinata threw his hands up in frustration before messing up his hair and then grinned like a mad man as Kageyama's hair got all messed up. "Hehe, there! Now we match!"

"Wait- why, damn it Hinata, stop messing around!"

Just like they, they started to argue just like normal, tossing the same insults and jabes like they usually did. It almost felt comforting, in all the bizarreness that this body switching situation held, that they, or their personality and manners didn't chang at all. This usual pattern someone calmed Kageyama down.

"Ugh, fine! Well if you don't have any brilliant ideas, then let's just eat breakfast and think about a solution after that, yeah? I'm starving!" Hinata loudly exclaimed, getting up from the bed.

"Yeah." Kageyama agreed, also feeling how his stomach was rumbling and demanding attention.

"Well the-Aah!" Kageyama looked in half amusement, half horror how Hinata slipped over the bed sheet and facepalmed, all in Kageyama's body.

"What are you doing, you idiot?"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Hinata rubded his face, an almost puppy look on his face. "That hurt."

"Come on." Kageyama sighed and got up, extending a hand towards his pitiful looking body. "Be more careful, dumbass."

"Hmpf." Hinata pouted, and it would have probably looked adorable if he had been in his own body, but in Kageyama's it just...looked weird. Like he was holding a sneeze back or something.

"Alright, time to get- Oh! I can actually reach this high! Oh wow, Kageyama, that's amazing!" Hinata laughed, a barking sound that made Kageyama want to hit him, happily reaching to the highest shelf in the fridge, all while laughing. Though then he would be hitting himself, which was...hm.

"Yeah yeah, pipe it down." Kageyama rolled his eyes and opened the drawers to get a cup, frowning when not even his fingertips reached the shelf. He tried to stand on his toes, but it only made Hinata start laughing even louder, an uncharacteristic loud and shrill noise coming out of Kageyama's throat.

"Ahahahahah! You should see your face right now! Oh man, that's hilarious!"

"Oh shut up, shut up, shut UP!" Kageyama snapped, trying to add a little jump to reach better, stabilizing himself on the desk with one hand. But of course, like how this day had turned out, everything went wrong rapidly fast.

Kageyama felt how his fingers grabbed something, but he had miscalculated how high he could jump and instead grabbed a plate, making a precocious tower of kitchen utilities topple over.

It all happened so fast, but before he could react a pair of strong arms was grabbing him, yanking him away, forcing him away from the counter and instead tumbling around on the floor.

Kageyama blinked, dazed for a second, before snapping back as he heard the sound of plates breaking, instinctively curling up, the arms around him circling to cradle his head and shoulder tighter. There was a split second of silence when neither of them spoke, a pause when Kageyama weirdly thought about how he had never noticed how much he himself smelled like volleyball and the court.

"Are you okay? Hey, Kageyama!" Kageyama was forced to look into his own dark blue eyes, wondering why his own face looked so pissed. "Hey, talk to me! Did anything hit you? Does your legs hurt? How about your hands?"

"I'm fine, idiot! Damn it, stop making such a big fuss." Kageyama moved his body, or well Hinata's to be more precisely, around a bit, noticing with relief that he was in fact, fine.

"That's great." Hinata relaxed, making Kageyama's face look less pissed and more ..neutral.

"Damn it, you really scared me there."

"Well, sorry about that, it's just your puny body that can't reach anywhere. And hey, what about my body? Did you manage to break anything?"

"Oh right! I'm in Kageyama's body!" Hinata had gotten back that pissed look and Kagayama realised that that expression probably was the one he had on when he got nervous or worried. Huh.

"I don't feel anything off, my hands looks fine, no cuts or weird feeling." Kageyama watched how a huge smile was spreading over his face. And yeah, he could see how people thought his smiling face was scary, but mixed with Hinata's hundred watt sunshine smile, all he could see was the pure look of happiness Hinata radiated.

"Why are you smiling like that. It's gross. Stop it." Kageyama masked his sudden shyness with his usual brashness.

"It's just." Hinata laughed, a short laugh almost like a snort. "I'm just so relieved I didn't hurt your hands. I don't know what I would do if you couldn't toss to me anymore."

"Hinata, you-" Kageyama felt how his face was heating up and the usual heart clenching sensation hit him that he always felt whenever Hinata said stuff like that to him. Like Hinata really meant that his whole world would crash if Kageyama wasn't there for him, to toss to him, to be by his side. When he smiled like that. When he cared more about Kageyama's health than himself.

"Hm, what's wrong, Kageyama?" Hinata looked up and right there and then, Kageyama didn't care that Hinata was in his own body. Cause no matter that it was his own face looking back at him, that expression was so much like Hinata that it was only Hinata that he saw.

"You idiot, stop caring so much about me, you dumbass." Kageyama muttered softly, carefully trading his fingers in the silky strands of his own hair, leaning closer to place a soft kiss on the lips right in front of him, closing his eyes as he felt the pair of lips meet hs own, because he had no idea how to express this bubbly, warm, fuzzy feeling he had in his chest with words. That seemed to also reside and vibrate inside of Hinata's body.

 _"I'm so happy you're by my side_." Kageyama thought as he opened his eyes, prepared to be disgusted by kissing his own face. Instead, he found himself staring back at the big, wide, honey-coloured ones he loved so much.

"Kageyama, I think, woah, I think we turned back!" Hinata exclaimed, his smile wide and so much more fitting on his face than Kageyama. "What happened? Hey, Kageyama, do you think we'll swap bodies again if we kiss?"

"Of course not idiot! Don't be a moron." Kageyama loudly protested, but inside he felt a twinge of worry. Maybe that had actually been the cause, maybe it would be best to not kiss Hinata for a while. The thought made him instantly depressed and he felt his shoulders drop.

"Hey, Kageyama." Hinata looked at him, the same dangerous glint and smile that he got when he wanted to try out some new reckless move. "How about we try it out anyway?"

Kageyama barked, and didn't try to stifle the smile spreading on his lips. Of course, what was he thinking? This was Hinata he was talking about, a pure idiot who didn't back away from any challenge.

"Why not?" Kageyama replied before threading his fingers into the tousled mess of hair that he loved so much before tipping his head up to meet Hinata's lips.

After all, as long as he was with Hinata, he had a feeling he could face anything, no matter if it was an Iron Wall or a weird ass body switch situation.

But god damn it, Kageyama was gonna make so much fun of Hinata the next time he couldn't reach something.


End file.
